Last Kiss GoodBye
by deadlykitty
Summary: Kish is no longer welcome on his home planet. With his brother hot on the trail, will his and Ichigo's promise stay true or will their next kiss truly be their last kiss goodbye? KishxIchigo, as if that weren't obvious. New summary and new CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I have yet another fanfic for you. Don't my readers just get tired of it? I don't update my other ones to write a new one. (please don't hurt me! Sob) Anyway, this is set for Ichigo and the rest of the girls being sixteen, Masaya is sixteen as well, but in America and no longer Ichigo's boyfriend, and Kish, also sixteen, is still on Earth though Ichigo don't know it. Ryou is twenty one. She is occasionally checked up on by Keiichiro, twenty three, but doesn't work at the cafe anymore. She works as a spy in other places, but the rest of the girls work at the cafe still. She is single and lives by herself.

Oh, and if I get facts about some of the things in here wrong, I'm sorry, but please tell me so I won't make the same mistakes later on.

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew and Kish do not belong to me. ToT

---- --------- ---------------- ------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

I ran down the street, breathing heavily as I tried to make it to my job on time. I was about to be late, and they don't wait on you in the modeling business. The photographers will just call out the alternate and your career is history. I really don't know how Zakuro can manage this all the time along with her job at the cafe.

The building soon came into view, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been bad if I didn't get there soon. Running up the steps I ran past a familiar face, but who I couldn't place, at least not at a glance. At first I thought it was Kish, but it couldn't have been. Sure the guy had had green hair and long ears, but around a studio you got a lot of that. It could just be someone with makeup on just outside taking a break. Kish was on his home planet and wouldn't be here in a modeling agency. But the person was going the same way as me, but at a more leisurely pace...

The room I was supposed to go to came into view just slightly past the front door. I walked in and signed in.

"You are right on time, Ichigo. Go on into the dressing room, and try to catch your breath all right? We can't have our models looking exhausted!" I laughed a little, and went into the dressing room. A lady was waiting inside with an assortment of swimsuits and other clothes. My attention was caught on the string bikini hanging on the wall.

"Welcome Miss Momomiya, we were starting to worry about you. Now lets get you dressed." she was putting all the swimsuits on a chair and going towards the bikini on the wall.

"A-am I going to be wearing that?" I asked, stuttering.

"Of course. Standard first day for this company. We don't ask to see you naked like our biggest competitor, instead we have you wear something very skimpy. We can't show off our clothes on an overweight model, no offense intended. But the way you look on and off camera can be different." she was still smiling sweetly. "Now don't just stand there! Strip!"

I started and pulled my shirt off. I spoke while I undressed. "What is your name?"

"Nina." she answered.

"Nice to meet you Nina! I had pulled my skirt down and was unhooking my bra. It came off and my panties soon followed. Nina held the bottom of the bikini out to me.

"Its nice to meet you to. I am very glad to see you were thorough with your shaving." She smiled while I tied the strings at my side. It covered less than a thong did on either side, or so it seemed.

"U-um yeah. " I giggled nervously. I reached for the top and it was given. Only the peaks of my breasts were hidden, and I wondered why I even wore a swim suit. I'd rather have been naked.

"That suit fits you perfectly," Nina said, looking me up and down. She looked up, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "You were going to ask if this was a size too small, weren't you?" I blushed, and nodded. "Well, here you go, now come on. Time to go to makeup." She handed me a robe and I put it on, my fingers fumbling over the draw string.

Makeup didn't take too long, and soon I was sitting out on the set, waiting for the photographer to get there. I wasn't waiting too long, though, before someone was in my face, and his lips were on mine. His hand lay on my waist, his other stroking my cheek. A tongue licked at my lips and I opened my mouth, not to welcome him, but to say no. Of course, he didn't give me the chance. His tongue danced around inside my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan. Something was very familiar about this taste, and I couldn't help but join in. My eyes had been closed for awhile now, but shot open when the hand that had been on my waist slid down to caress my bottom.

I pushed the man away, and my eyes immediately found green hair and pointed ears.

"Thanks for the kiss, Kitty." Kish stood licking his lips and smiling at me happily.

"Kish!" I yelled in both fury and happiness. I had missed him so much, I couldn't help but go hug him tightly. My robe started to fall as I ran, and lay half off my shoulder, revealing my left breast, or most of it anyway. Kish put his arms around me and held me tightly to him. My breast was being smushed in between us, but I didn't care. Kish was back, and I had missed him so badly...

Kish gently pushed me back, smiling sadly. "Come on Kitty, we can't do this here. Look at all the stares we're getting." I turned and looked around. I blushed at all the smirking faces.

"Come on lovebirds, we have work to do. Go out when we're through, but not before. No one is leaving until the quota has been taken, even if it means going into over time." Our boss clapped his hands and everyone started to get ready.

"What do you say? Go out with me after the shoot?" his face was really happy and I was too. "Or do you have a date with Masaya?"he scowled at the name.

I shook my head, "No, me and Masaya aren't dating anymore. We broke up three years ago. I'll explain later."

He nodded, and I went to where they were calling me. My robe was taken, and I heard a few whistles coming at me from some of the men in the room. I looked back at Kish who was standing behind the camera, and he just smiled, giving a low whistle.

I lay down on my back while leaning against a fake rock ledge. I looked to be supporting myself up on my elbows, and my face was a serious, angled downward, but still looking up into the camera. No one made a noise but the camera as it was snapping away, and when it was done, I was herded into the dressing room for another suit.

Ten swim suits, three sundresses, and three shorts-shirts sets later I was walking down the side walk with Kish. It had taken nearly eight hours to go through all the clothes and new make up and everything, and it was nearing ten p.m. We walked in silence, just glad to be in each others presence.

My house rounded the corner, and we turned, me digging out my keys from a pocket of my jacket. I found them and unlocked the door, letting Kish in before me so I could retrieve the key from the handle. My back was to Kish as I removed my coat. I asked him while I removed it and my shoes: "would you like something to eat?" I turned around to find his lips on mine again, both his arms trapping me to him to where I couldn't move away.

"Yeah, you." He kissed me again and my eyes closed as we deepened the kiss. Our tongues shot in and out of each other's mouths so fast they hardly made contact. His hand traced up and down my rump, slowing down to rest underneath my skirt on my thigh. His other hand went to the same position on my other leg, and my arms wrapped around his neck while he lifted me up.

We broke to breathe, and he asked "where is the bedroom?"

"D-down the hall," I panted. He carried me into my room and laid me down on the bed. He went back to the light switch and flicked it on. He shut and locked my bedroom door, and closed the windows and curtains. I unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on my shirt while his back was turned. I also removed my bra and threw it to the floor. When he came back to crawl on top of me I knew he liked it. My shirt only had three buttons, and my breasts were exposed except for the nipples. He kissed my ear as his hands undid the final button.

I moaned as I pulled him down my body to where his face lay on my breast. I pulled the shirt off completely and led his hand up to my breast, gently cupping it in his hand. He squeezed gently before taking my hardened peak into his mouth. His fangs gently bit at me, while his tongue danced circles on my skin. His hands worked my skirt down my legs, leaving me in only my panties. I gently pushed him off me to pull his shirt over his head, and his lips found mine again.

I have no idea why I let him do all this to me. I wasn't in love with him, was I? I knew he was in love with me, at least he was when I was twelve. But now?

My moan died, and I no longer joined in the kiss. Kish noticed and got up off me a bit. His eyes held questions I wasn't sure I wanted to answer.

"Ichigo?" Is all he asked. I sat up, and stared straight into his eyes.

"Kish, why are you here? I was so happy to see you I was blinded to your sudden reappearance. Why are you back?"

He just looked at me, tilting his head slightly to the side. He burst out laughing and I suddenly felt very self conscious. W-why are you laughing? What's so funny!" Kish had rolled over onto his side, clutching it and still laughing his head off. The mood was definitely ruined. I gathered the blanket from underneath me to cover myself up. Kish held a hand out to catch the blanket, and my hand.

"N-no, sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but what a time to ask! Right when we were in the middle... you had to ask... he he!" I was blushing furiously. He calmed down enough to tackle me back on to my back. He loomed over me and the blanket was just barely on me breasts.

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked. He smiled and rolled the two of us over so where we lay on our sides facing each other. The blanket only covered up to my waist now.

"Yeah." his face was down trodden as he spoke. "You see, the truth is is that I've been here the entire time. I was forbidden by my people to make contact with you, but I've been watching you the entire time. I watched you go from job to job, and when you became a model a job opened up for a photographer, and I took it. The time span I wasn't allowed to talk with you was only recently lifted, because my planet believes that you don't remember anything about me. I didn't know about you and Masaya breaking up, though."

"But why couldn't you talk to me? I wanted to see you for such a long time now, I thought I would go mad. What could you have possibly done to have your people forbid you to talk to me?"

He gave an angry snort. "The rulers on my planet didn't want me to fall in love with you. They especially didn't want you to love me back. So they exiled me to watch you love another, but after four years if I still loved you, I could try and win you. Judging by how little clothes your wearing, I'd say I succeeded."

"K-Kish!" I squeaked as his hand snuck behind my back.

"Yes?" he asked slowly.

""N-nevermind," I said. A sudden yawn brought me back to reality. "Kish, I need to go to sleep. I'm very tired," I said.

"All, right. We can continue in the morning." He released my back to grab the blanket and pull it up to cover us. He pulled me in next to him and I sighed. It felt so right to be laying there with him, so right to nearly make love to him. If I hadn't been so insecure we could've made love completely...

No, I can't let myself think of that. I have work to do in the morning.

I woke up to a gentle breathing behind me. I turned over to find Kish still sleeping. His face looked so innocent, carefree. I knew I should wake him up, but I couldn't. I just lay there and watched him sleeping soundly.

We must have stayed like that for only a couple minutes before a hand had snuck up my leg to caress my bottom, gently stroking.

My eyes had wandered down to look at Kish's hand on my butt and back up to look into his eyes. A mischievous glint lay in them, gleaming as he stared into mine. His hand came up to lay on my cheek. His other lay on the small of my back and gently closed the space in between us. He kissed my lips gently, tongue slowly exploring. He rubbed my back, and I moaned. The hand caressing my cheek went down to my breast, softly squeezing.

His mouth had only just started to descend lower when the alarm clock went off. A moment later the phone rang. A second later the door bell rang.

Kish scurried off me grabbing our clothes. He took them all into the bathroom and hid in the closet. A robe was tossed out and I hurriedly put it on as I went to grab the phone while on the way to the door. Kish had already hit the button on the alarm clock. I managed to say hello on the phone as I unlocked the front door.

Mint's voice filled the ear piece of the phone. She started telling me all the news at the cafe. Ryou stood on the front door step, looking bored.

"Uh, um, Mint can you let me call you back? I just got some company. It will only be a few minutes, I think." I stepped out of the way and Ryou walked inside. I shut the door just as Mint responded.

"OK, call soon!" before she hung up.

"R-Ryou, what are you doing here? Can I get you a drink?" I started going towards the kitchen when I was stopped by his hand catching my arm.

"No, I'm not going to be here long. We have an emergency."

My throat tightened. What could have happened?

Was that a mean cliffie? I won't update if you don't review, so don't just click out of this after you read it!


	2. Chapter 2

Bout darn time, ain't it? Sorry, been busy. I'm happy! Karate is fun! And my instructor thinks I can pass my next belt test! I've only been in since last September, but I am an orange green belt. Really, my last test had been for pure green, but I goofed a lot. Not surprising. I'd been gone for like a month and had only two or so of classes before my next test. Oh well, I still ended up being a rank higher than I was! Though I'm still lowest in the class. I LIKE NUNCHUCKS!!! Though they're hard to use! Well, to me. Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Of course it ain't mine! Who you kiddin'?

- - - - - - - - -

"R-Ryou, what are you doing here? Can I get you a drink?" I started going towards the kitchen when I was stopped by his hand catching my arm.

"No, I'm not going to be here long. We have an emergency."

My throat tightened. What could have happened?

"The aliens are back, and this time they have a new leader. Kish is not among them, but Pie and Tart are. There are a total of five aliens now."

I gasped. What? Kish's people are attacking again? But there are no longer any more mew aquas. If they wreck havoc, lives will be taken, and there will be no hope to stop them.

"What can we do?" I asked, "What are they after this time?"

"Kish." he said simply. "It is believed that he has deserted them to chase after you. Dunno why, though. Why would he do that?" He grinned at me. "There isn't much of a prize to be gained!" He turned to leave.

"Ryou! You jerk! Get out of here!" laughing, he left and I was left fuming at my closed door. Kish came out of hiding, appearing behind me.

Very few times have I seen his face not smiling. I'm so used to his grin it always catches me off guard when he's serious. "I'm sorry, Kitty, I didn't know they would do this. They promised me freedom of action to do what I want for another three years after the original four."

"Its not your fault Kish. Let's just get to work. We have another shoot today, remember? Oh, but I need to call Mint back first." he nodded, and went to find me some clothes whiole I talked to my friend.

When I had finished, I found Kish had been thorough. A tub was filled with water, and my razor was on the ledge. The problem of being a cat is how fast the embarrassing hair grows. I would have time to do a quick shave and bath before the shoot, if we ran the way there as well, or drove. Kish wited outside as I prepared. Somehow he had changed his own clothes, though he had brought nothing with him. He wore tight leather pants and and a halfway unzipped leather jacket with no shirt underneath. He had picked out for me my shortest mini skirt, which was a faded blue jeans style, and a bright red tube top with a denim vest to match the skirt. My flip flops completed the look, and as I brushed out my hair Kish put on his knee high leather boots.

"Didn't know you go for the leather look," I teased him.

"Didn't know you owned a tube top. Or only owned thongs and lingerie." He teased me back. I threw my pillow at hi as I went to the door.

"Let''s see... we have thirty minutes to get there. Think we'll make it walking, or should we go another way?" I asked him. For some reason it hadn't bothered me that I had never asked someone how I should get to the shoot, nor did I find it odd in any way to be asking that of Kish. It seemed like he had always been a normal part of my morning routine.

Kish came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my bare middle. "How about taking my bike?"

"Huh? You have a bike?"

"Yep! Follow me!" he took my hand as he led me out of my apartment and out to the street. A motorcycle sat waiting for us.

I gasped in surprise. "First the clothes, now a bike? Kish how are you doing this?" I turned to him, and he met me with a kiss on the lips again.

"I'm an alien, remember? I can use magic. Though I probably shouldn't have. Pie knows how to track magic usage." he slapped himself upside the head for his mistake. I just smiled, and kissed him where he had slapped himself.

"Well," I asked, "if you use the bike, can it be detected as magic usage?"

"Maybe." he answered.

"Then here's the solution coming towards us. Hey, kid! Wanna bike?"

A random teenager had happened to be coming towards us. "Sweet!" he exclaimed, "how much?"

"No charge, just get it out of here, would you?" Kish told him. The boy was quick to comply. Kish tossed him the keys, and bike and boy were gone in an instant. "Now Pie can'ttrack me by the bike, he'll just get thrown off."

"Yep! Though now we have to run. C'mon!" I started running to the shoot, but Kish picked me up.

"I'm faster than you without using magic. I'll just carry you, and enjoy it!" he yelled. My breasts were in his face, so I'm not surprised he was enjoying himself thoroughly.

It only took him a few moments to run the several blocks it was to the shoot. He didn't even look as though he had been running. There wasn't a sign of sweat anywhere on his body, and he slowly put me down. He kissed me once more on the lips, a lingering kiss before we went into the building holding hands.

As soon as we were inside I was whisked away by Nina into the dressing room. This time it was holding many different prom dresses, and a few wedding gowns as well. In addition to those were some evening gowns that would be form fitting. All in all, there were ten items in there.

Nina handed me a bright red prom dress to go out in first. I stripped and quickly put the dress on. A cloak was placed on me so that i could go into hair and makeup without ruining the dress.

When we had gotten all the preparations done, we went into the room with the shoot. Kish whistled, but didn't try to come over to me.

Five dresses later I recived the shock of my life. Ryou was there. He became the male model I posed with for the wedding gowns. He raised an eyebrow at Kish, but didn't say a word. He merely did his job, saying little to me the entire time. When we were released for a break, and so they could refill the dressing rooms, he took me aside.

"You've known the entire time where Kish was, haven't you?" He glared.

"Ryou! I didn't know he was here until yesterday, so don't go blaming me. But we can't just hand him over to the other aliens. There's no telling what would be done to him. They may even kill him!"

He nodded. "I know. Handing him over isn't an option. When the girls fought with the newest aliens, they asked what would happen to Kish if he really is here, and their answer wasn't at all pleasant."

A bell chimed, and we were whisked away to our dressing rooms again. This time an assortment of lingerie waited. Nearly every piece was a thong and see through top.

"Just how are these pictures going to be taken, anyway?" I asked Nina.

She smiled. With that handsome boy, of course. A few will be solo, but not many. I hope you can be erotic, it will speed the process up immensely."

Sighing, I picked up the one lying in the chair. Stripping down once again, I was quickly dressed and ushered to the shoot again. My makeup had already been redone before hand.

Like usual, Kish whistled to me, and hissed at Ryou. He merely smirked back at Kish.

Not long into the shoot I was seriously wishing I wasn't doing these with Ryou. He was busy doing anything and everything he possibly could to drive Kish insane. The pictures themselves were enough to push him over the edge, but when in one of the shots Ryou held me close to him, Kish was growling dangerously. The other staff noticed right away, and made sure to keep their distance.

In another picture he had the nerve to say "I was wrong, you might be a better prize than I imagined. His hands were very close to my breasts and lower area when he told me that.

"Just what am I to you, a ceral box toy?" I growled angrily at him. He merely smirked at me before breathing on my ear. I gasped, and Kish turned livid.

I was relieved when the shoot ended. As soon as the chief person there announced it over, Kish stormed over to me and kissed me fiercely, tongue delving into my mouth, and forcing me to comply, even if I hadn't been already.

"She's mine, you bastard," he breathed at Ryou. "Keep your filthy hands off of her!"

Ryou merely continued to smirk. "We'll see who has her in the end. Just wait and see." With that he walked calmly over to me and lightly placed his lips atop mine before walking away. He waved behind him without looking back.

- - - - - - - - -

Kish pulled me along roughly behind him as he stormed back to my apartment. The only chance I had to catch my breath was when I pulled the keys out of my jacket to open the door. I had no sooner closed it than had been picked up and thrown on top of my bed. Kish crawled on top of me and kissed me fiercely again, his hands were roaming my body so roughly I was going to bruise. My clothes were all ripped off, and his thrown off sometime during. His lips never left my skin as he began biting down my neck. Just as he was about to descend upon my nipple I screamed "Stop it, Kish!"

His eyes opened wide, as if he had been pulled out of a trance. He pulled himself up to look into my eyes. Tears had begun to fall from the pain of his abuse on my body. I watched as his eyes drifted over my swollen lips, the bite marks covering my neck and shoulder, and the finger imprints where he had been squeezing me roughly on my breasts.

"Ichigo..." he whispered. "Oh, what have I done? I'm so sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to hurt you." Arms held me close to his body as he pulled the two of us up to a sitting position. Warm drops hitting my shoulder told me Kish was crying, and I forgave him, putting my arms around his shaking form.

"I don't blame you..." I told him. "I'm not mad at you for what you did. I'm fine."

"No! Ichigo, I can't forgive myself for that, I almost, I was going to..." he sobbed heavily into my shoulder. It was not a form of weakness he was showing me. It was a side of Kish I didn't know. I'd been shown so many sides of him I didn't know about recently.

"Kish, honestly, its all right. You didn't do anything horrible to m-"

"I almost raped you! My body is so much stronger than yours, if I wasn't careful I'd have killed you!" he shouted, pulling away long enough for me to see his face. "I went into a rage, its one of my worst traits. When I get too mad I can't keep myself in check. It wouldn't have been the first time I did something I would regret later on. I broke Tart's arm before because he pushed me past the limit! There's no telling what I may have done-" I cut him off, placing my lips gently on his. His body tensed up but relaxed slowly as he began to kiss me back.

"I suppose that's one way to shut him up, " a voice said behind us. We turned our heads immediately. My heart nearly stopped. Pie stood on my bed post looking down at us. "Been a while." he said, a smirk on his face.

- - - - - - - -

Now was that evil? HEHEHEHEEE!!!!! Cliffie! For about a week or so. I'm doing a mass update and will update again on the stories meeting my five review requirement after I get back from vacation. It will be about five days, then I'll be going to a b-day party for another couple of days, then be back to writing. That's the plan anyway. Sorry this has taken me forever to get. I actually had to copy paste it to my writing thing from the site because I no longer had my file. The floppy I had had it on disappeared and I only just got a new one. Anyway, please review! I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm back!! Didn't go to my friends party, but I've still been busy regardless. Sorry! Anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: If TMM was mine, Masaya would be tortured in the worst ways possible before being brutally murdered in horrible ways, and Ichigo would be either Kish's or Ryou's. Both those pairings are so kawaii!!!

Warning: LEMON this chapter. Don't like, don't read or something. Just a warning.

- - - - -

"I suppose that's one way to shut him up, " a voice said behind us. We turned our heads immediately. My heart nearly stopped. Pai stood on my bed post looking down at us. "Been a while." he said, a smirk on his face.

Kish jumped up, completely not caring of his current state of nudity. "Pai! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Relax, I'm on your side. And Tart is as well, so don't go trying to hurt him. The others don't know that we are, nor do they know that I am here."

I had stood up as well now, the robe that had been on my bed now adorning my body. "But why are you here then, if you are on Kish's side?"

Pai looked at me boredly. "It was important to establish our alliance early on. We do not wish to inflict mass damage on the Earth again, though our comrades do."

"Who came with you?" Kish asked.

"Ice, Cola, and Cookie."

"Damn it!" Kish cursed, "why them?! My friends... and that damn brother of mine... "

Staring into Kish's eyes I could see his pain. "Pai, why are you and Tart on Kish's side? Why did you not join with these others?"

"Are we not allowed to have friends? As much as it may not seem so, Tart and I are protective of Kish, who is like a brother to both of us. We volunteered on the basis that we may know where Kish is located, and it was well received by the others. Kish is to be hung for treason to his family, people, and planet. Your 'lover' is the crowned prince of our home world, and it is the desire of the king to have his son punished as such to make the example for future generations."

"P-Prince?! Kish, you're a prince??" Amazing, I almost had sex with a prince... twice! But I was somewhat in love with him before I knew that, wasn't I...

"Feh, I didn't want you to know, which is why I never told you. It might have changed how you saw me, and I want you to love me for me and not my rank." Kish stared straight into my eyes as he told me. Pai merely looked on slightly worried.

He cleared his throat. "Kish, that is why I came. Ichigo is known among the others, and could easily be tracked. If you are near her you may be found before Tart and I can distract them."

"I won't leave her again! It was torture watching her for four years without being able to talk to her for even a moment! Pai, you know exactly what torment I have been living with, you can't tell me to go back! And my father's promise to give me three years to gain her heart, what happened to that?"

"Your brother Ice has been spreading lies about you since you left, and his words have a controlling effect on your father, you know that. Ice is entirely the one behind this. He is after the thrown."

Snarling, Kish growled. "That little bastard... he knows I don't want the thrown, why can't he wait until I give it to him?" he spoke quietly, but Pai and I both heard him regardless, me because of my cat genes and Pai because he has excellent hearing anyway.

Pai jumped down from the bed. "It is not hopeless. Cola and Cookie are still loyal to you as well, but they dare not oppose your brother. With some help from the Mew Mews I believe we can get them on our side as well. For now, I must go. They will be looking for me soon."

Kish looked at his fellow alien with sorrow in his eyes. "What will you tell them?"

"That the search for Ichigo failed. I shall inform them that she has moved from her old location, and I have not yet found the new one." with that, he smirked once more before disappearing.

I watched as Kish sank to the floor, his head falling down. Immediately I crouched down next to him, cradling his head to my breasts as he sobbed. Slowly his arms came up to grab a hold of me, too, clinging for dear life. "Damn it!" he cried, "why did he have to go and do this? That son of a... I may not be able to protect you, Ichigo... and that's what scares me the most! Damn it all to hell... I won't let him hurt you." with the last sentence he lifted his eyes to mine and stared at me with such a blaze of courage in my eyes, I knew he'd rather die than let his words turn false. Softly I kissed his cheek.

"I know Kish, but don't get hurt. Please, don't make this our last kiss after so long... I won't be able to take missing you again like I did, Kish! I love you too much..." I clung to him as much as he had me, maybe even more so. As the words left my lips knew them to be true. If this ended up being our last night together, I would just die...

He nuzzled my cheek softly, "ahh, Kitty-cat, I love you, too! I never stopped thinking about you once during the time I was away." slowly he let go of me and put himself into a kneeling position. Quietly he took my hand, placing it gently on his heart. "I swear to you, my Kitty-cat Ichigo Momomiya, that this will not be our last kiss, it will be the first of many more to come." with those words he stood, pulling me up with him. Slowly his lips found mine and we kissed with such love and promise that I swore to myself as well. No matter what, I would do my best to keep this love alive, no matter what.

- - - - -

"So what ever happened to Masaya, anyway? You haven't told me yet." Kish lazily traced circles on my stomach as he lay there next to me.

I turned so that his circles were now being traced on my side. "He found some other girl and fell in love her down in England, after I had left. It wasn't that big of a deal to me at all, we'd been growing apart since the battle with Deep Blue. Sure we had that little wedding at the cafe, but neither of us truly felt the same after that. I wasn't hurt or surprised at all when he told me, though I'm glad he waited to ask her out until after we'd broken up. He'd mentioned her before in another phone call, so I wasn't certain if he was cheating or not. We're still friends, just not as close as we used to be."

"So that's what happened. When did you start falling for me, Kitty?" he'd started tracing the circles on my breasts now that I'd plopped back onto my back. Slowly the circles were getting smaller, leading up to my nipples. I moaned softly when he placed a gentle kiss on it, slowly sucking the point as he began the circles on my other breast.

"Sh-shortly after you'd left I started thinking about you constantly, it was driving me insane! I didn't realize I was completely and utterly in love with you until you showed up at the shoot two days ago. Did I take too long?" I put a pretend sad look in my eyes as Kish slowly stopped his attentions to my breasts. Just as I hoped, he softly kissed me on both my eye lids, and then my lips.

When he pulled back, he whispered "just long enough," before lowering his lips to mine again. Gently we kissed passionately while he slid his body atop mine. I could feel his 'friend' down between my legs slowly growing harder.

Kish began playing with my breasts again as I began running my own hands along his sides and over his chest. I paid as much attention as he did to mine to his. He moaned when I began twirling his nipples around my fingers, even louder when I began sucking at them as he had mine. His moans got louder and his hands distracted as I slowly slid down his body, placing a soft kiss everywhere, his ribs... his stomach... his belly button and even atop his manhood.

"Ichigo..." he cried as I took him into my mouth. That was no easy task. He was absolutely huge, I wondered if I would even be able to do this. With a hold on each of his legs I slowly let him slip out of my mouth before taking him in again. Kish squirmed atop me as I felt him growing harder in my mouth. When I was about to suck on him again I was pulled up as Kish went down.

Grinning, he said "my turn, Kitty." before he pushed open my legs and buried his face in my center. When his tongue lashed out into my area I gasped, arching my back. With each lick I bounced on the bed, jostling his hold on me.

When he actually dropped me I pulled him back up to me, kissing him fiercely. Our tongues waged another war as I reached down to stroke his manhood. Kish seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he reached between my legs, inserting his finger into my core. I gasped into his kiss when his finger entered, but soon began moaning and mewling into Kish's mouth. He gently took my hand from his manhood and placed it on his head as he entered another finger into me. I was moaning so loud I was certain my neighbors would hear and tell me to be quiet or something.

When his fingers slid out of me Kish slowly, tantalizingly licked them clean. "I think you're ready, Kitty. All nice and wet..." he'd moved his lips to my ear and as he said the last word stuck his tongue out to lick it.

"Then you're right," I giggled. "I'm ready for you. But please, be gentle. I've never done this before." softly I squeezed his shoulder, and he looked into my eyes.

Those golden orbs peered at me bemusedly. "You haven't? Not with Masaya?" a grin slid across his face as he realized. "Then I'll be your first for so much..." he looked away slightly as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Just be gentle, please, I don't know how much it's supposed to hurt." I pleaded, feeling him starting to slide into me. The pain was small to begin with.

He kissed me. "I promise." he was halfway in me when I began to whimper, clutching his shoulder. He kissed my cheek reassuringly.

"Almost, Ichigo, almost there..." and he was completely in. He stayed still for a moment while I adjusted to his size. It hurt so much! I didn't display all the pain I felt, I didn't want Kish to think we need to stop. With the way he was trembling over me I knew he needed the release.

The pain was slowly ebbing away, and my breathing steadied a bit. "Go on." I whispered. Slowly he pulled out and went back in. He kept this slow pace until I began to move with him. Steadily he began to pick up the speed and I moved with him, our bodies easily finding the rhythm we liked, and even tried going faster than it. The pain was long forgotten as I felt nothing but pleasure. A tension in my stomach built up and after a few more moments I came on him, and no later than that Kish released into me. We were both exhausted, andKish merely crumpled on top of me, his head beside mine. He didn't come out of my body, either, merely stayed where he was while he caught his breath.

When he did pull out, he just let himself land beside me. Tugging at the sheets we cuddled up under them. Holding each other tightly, he whispered "I love you, my Ichigo," before falling asleep.

I nuzzled into him. "I love you, too, my Kish."

- - - - -

Welp, that's it for now. Usually I'd say review, no one's flamed me yet, but this turkey ruined my record. Dang. Over 200 reviews and someone says my Ayame fic was painful to the eyes! Grr... Yeah, maybe it was a little confusing cause the lining got way off during its posting, but it ain't hard to read! And plenty of people do... That turkey completely ruined it!! :(

Anyway, I still ask you to review, as I won't unless I get five for each chapter. By the way, go ahead and flame all you want! Just know if you do I'll just have to mention you in every one of my stories from now on! So go ahead, be my guest! And hope like heck that I don't have your email... Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry! Band and karate are really time consuming. And draining. I've been sick for about a week now, but am slowly getting better (even though I had to come home from school today, and Monday too). Anyway, since I got the chance I decided to update some. Unfortunately those still won't be too frequent for awhile, but at least I was able.

On another more important note, I realized I didn't disclaim an idea I had used. I hadn't even remembered using it. Back in chapter 2, when I said cereal box toy (or something to that effect) that idea was from Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha manga, book 6 to be exact. My apologies for not putting that up before, I didn't mean to steal an idea.

Disclaimer: No it ain't mine, I don't own everything in this world now do I? (as has just been proven)

"Kish!" There were glomps all around as the girls ran to hug the alien they hadn't seen in such a long time. They hugged me as well, but were practically bouncing on Kish. Keiichiro smiled slightly, but it was easily seen how he was concentrating more on the pressing matter for which Kish and I were at the cafe to begin with. I had called Ryou letting him know we were coming, so he'd agreed to close shop.

Zakuro came to give me a hug after the mass had stepped away, giving us room to breathe. "How is your new job going, Ichigo?" Recently the girls had managed to get Zakuro to talk more, though it is still odd to me to hear her voice so often.

"It's going great, with a few exceptions. I wasn't expecting that first suit, or the lingerie so early on." I whispered to her the after bit, not wanting he others to hear, though they probably did anyway.

She smiled. "Neither did I, but I figured it might be best to surprise you with that instead of warning. You may have had second thoughts about the job."

"Posing with Ryou gives me second thoughts on the job. So long as Kish is around, though, I'll be fine with it. It's good incentive." I grinned at her with a sneakish sort of expression on my face.

Again, she just smiled. "Same when I imagine my partner to be Keiichiro. You have that weekend free, don't you?"

"Of course! Next year's cherry festival week has long since been marked as me being unavailable. There's not a chance I would miss your wedding day!" I gave her another hug as we turned to the others. They had been chatting with Kish about how he'd been doing. Only Zakuro knew everything before we'd arrived, seeing as she lived with the two men in the group now. Ryou and Keiichiro are best friends, as well as partners, so naturally they told each other everything, and naturally Keiichiro told his fiance everything. There could be no secrets in the cafe so long as she was there.

Lettuce looked slightly confused, and a little hurt. "If they are really on our side, then why must Pai and Tart fight against us?" Mint took her hand. It was obvious among the five of us how deeply Lettuce cared for Pai, though they had been enemies before. It was just the way things were, with everyone who were involved in the fights against the three aliens. We had all become friends at the end, and three of us had lost our hearts to them. Pudding, though she wasn't showing it, must have been hurting terribly at the thought of having to fight against Tart. She had become such a beautiful young woman since last she'd seen him, as had all of the girls. I don't like to be vain even to myself, but all five of us had been cute before, but now when placed together we absolutely glow. Hence why I became a model, and everyone else's popularity grew tenfold. Especially Zakuro's but there is no surprise there, she'd been immensely famous to begin with.

"It won't be long until we have Cola and Cookie on our side as well as Pai and Tart. Once Ice has been defeated all can go back to being peaceful. Only Ice wants to harm us or the Earth. He's a bit of a sore loser that way. It gets annoying after awhile, I wish he'd grow up already."

Snickers broke out among some of the girls. On the phone I had filled Ryou in on the invisible alliance between us and our former enemies, which he'd passed along to the others.

"I'd almost think the two of you were brothers if it weren't for the fact that he's some egotistical prince and you're a regular guy." Pudding told us all.

I glanced at Kish nervously, wondering what he would say. I hadn't told anyone he was royalty, leaving that bit of info up to him to share when the time was right.

He laughed. I was certain I was the only one who could identify the nerves creeping into him. Squeezing his hand for comfort, I silently bade him to tell them something. "It's something like that." Nice. Very clever, was all I could sarcastically think.

Mint was staring at my hand. "What is it?" I asked her.

"When did you two get so close?" she pointed and I realized my mistake. Kish and I had been planning to keep us secret from the girls for awhile, and apparently so had Ryou, if he hadn't just been joking with us before at the shoot.

The two of us just stared down at our hands for a moment, before I muttered "Oops."

"Ichigo!" Where I had been staring at my hand grasping Kish's, now I was staring at a bunch of hurried feet as they carried me to a corner of the cafe.

Mint spoke up first. "Ok, spill. When did you do it?"

"Is he good?" Pudding chimed in.

"Did it hurt?" Lettuce asked quietly, thinking deeply on the matter.

It was embarrassing on two counts what I said after. One for the silence that followed, two for the expression Kish was making in the center of the room when I shouted it. "Will you not just assume we had sex!?!"

I heard a faint "Ichigo..." muttered from the boy as Zakuro stepped in front of my view of him, seemingly unfazed by the little outburst.

Zakuro was the only one not interested in that bit. "So you love him, too?"

"Uh," I stumbled, scared to admit it to them, "yeah. I do."

Silence stretched among the girls for the longest time as they stared at me. I was expecting one of them to be the next to speak up, but instead it was Ryou. He had been absent from the room before, having been in the lab judging from the entrance he was standing in.

"So it's no longer one sided, huh? Lucky you." He had walked over to Kish, and when he placed a hand on my love's shoulders I started going forward. If I hadn't, I may never have heard Ryou's last comment of "bastard." aimed directly at him.

Ryou just walked away. "C'mon everyone. There is work to be done in the lab. If we are to plan anything against these new enemies in hopes of gaining allies out of some of them, we need to know what to do the next time they attack."

Neither Kish nor I said a word, but the others talked amongst themselves on that seemingly long walk to the basement.

"I can't believe him!" I shouted once we had arrived back at my apartment. "How dare he call you that! He had no reason. And punching you, too..." I was busy tending to the growing bruise on Kish's chin. after we had finished forming a plan of action of later, everyone left, but me and Kish. Zakuro and Keiichiro had left to make arrangements for their upcoming wedding.

_** Flashback **_

"_What was with that comment earlier?" Kish glared angrily._

_Ryou merely looked away. "What comment?" he was pretending to be uninterested in the conversation, yet anger was visible on his face to the couple facing him._

"_You called me a bastard, you little prick! You've had your chance at getting her, it's not my fault you screwed it up." the lattr sentence had been said so quietly it lay unnoticed by Ichigo. She merely watched from the side lines worriedly as the the two boys argued._

_It was so sudden when Ryou punched Kish that no one had seen it coming. His fist locked squarely with the alien's jaw, causing Kish to fly back a few feet._

_Screaming, Ichigo ran to her love. "Kish, are you all right?" she'd kneeled down to assess the damage and upon finding nothing broken she stood again, going over to Ryou. A loud smack was heard as she slapped the man upside the cheek. "How could you?" she whispered. That was all she did before helping Kish to his feet and walking with the boy back home._

_Not once did she look back, yet Kish did, seeing the look on Ryou's face as he stood there shocked, staring out at two as they departed. When he looked back to Ichigo, he was equally shocked at the tears streaming down her face as they walked back to her apartment in silence._

_** Flashback **_

"It doesn't matter, Ichigo, let the brat be pissed at me. At least it wasn't you he hit." Kish said.

I could tell he was angry still, but was trying to calm me down more. It didn't work. "Doesn't matter! Look at this bruise! It must have hurt so badly, too..." tears were streaming down my cheeks again, but I let them just roll down. Slapping Ryou had hurt me, too, though I don't know why it pained me so. He had deserved it, hadn't he.

Kish stood, bringing me up with him. I had been kneeling in front of him, holding a damp cloth to his chin as he sat on my bed.

"Kish?" he let my whispered words fall away as he softly kissed my lips. Even more gently he kissed my tears away, before holding me to him, tightly. I wrapped my own arms about him, to pull us closer together.

Silently we stood there for the longest time. "It must have hurt him worse than when he punched me when you slapped him. Even if I don't like him, I can feel for the guy, too. You shouldn't have done that."

His words didn't make sense. What was he trying to say? "I don't understand, Kish, what are you talking about?" a tremor over shook his body as he clung to me.

Fear was rising within me, and I didn't know why. Something was telling me that Kish was going to go away. No, he wouldn't... it was only yesterday when he'd refused to leave my side ever again...

"I'm saying he loves you. By the way you cried when we left... what about you? Do you love him too?"

I was shocked to say the least. "Kish? Why are you asking me that? You know the answer as well as I do."

"You're right." resentment was overcoming his voice. Roughly he pushed me away. "I do know the answer." he was gone before I could say another word, but not before I saw the look of hatred on his face.

Ok, not exactly the cliffie I was hoping to leave you with, but it works the same. Like it? Or should I start dodging computers being thrown at me? Anyway, I was home sick and decided to update this for you. I am working on getting my others done as well, but I hope this is good for now, even if you want to kill me. Not to push my luck, but remember I still require a minimum of five reviews (though I doubt there will ever be a problem of that with this story thanks to my loving readers who have already shown this is a popular story) before I update again. Hopefully, that won't be too much longer, but I am busy most of the week, so please be patient with me. I am doing my best! Again, though, sorry (maybe) for the cliffie!!

(actually, I'm not too happy with this chapter. it doesn't feel right. meh, I'll probably be too lazy to redo unless I lose my ideas for it, just a warning.)


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaiaa, shoot me now, its been so long since I updated! Please forgive me! I really have been busy out of my mind! I'm hoping to get a little bit better over the summer, but no promises. I have at least started on the next chapter already, though, so with a little incentive I may be able to get the rest up soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: not mine, but call me the queen of late updates.

- - - - -

For a full week there was no sign of Kish. The next time I saw him, he glared at me throughout out the entire shoot. Without a word he left, never once saying a word to me, and it hurt beyond belief. Ryou, whom had been working with me constantly since, noticed. After Kish was gone, he pulled me aside.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

If I weren't so depressed I might have said something hateful to him. Instead, I lowered my eyes. In truth, I didn't blame him. I couldn't. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I had my chance, and only first tried for you after he'd laid claims on you. I took you for granted."

"Maybe, but I still won't blame you for it."

He took my hand in his. "But why not?"

Slowly I raised my eyes to his. "I can't." I whispered. Silent tears streamed from my eyes. Without a word I was taken into Ryou's arms and he held me to him. I sobbed silently into his shoulder, my own arms somehow winding themselves around his middle. When it seemed the tears had dried, I was pulled back slightly. Searching my eyes, Ryou looked for rejection and upon finding none, softly took my lips with his own. It was a tender kiss, a gentle one, one which I returned, though hesitantly. I felt horrible. I loved Kish, and yet here I was kissing Ryou! What was wrong with me? Tears streamed again, and Ryou released my lips, slowly sliding his mouth up to my leaking eyes. He kissed the tears away, and then just held me to him again.

"I love you, Ichigo," he told me.

I nodded. "I know you do."

"Do you feel anything for me?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I do, and that's why I hate myself right now. I shouldn't feel this way. I fell in love with Kish, but over the years I had been absent from him I started to fall for you, too! I'm horrible..." I whispered, starting to cry once again.

Ryou silenced me, placing a finger to my lips. "No, you're confused. Give me a chance, and I will show you I'm better than Kish. I won't ask you to return my feelings immediately, I'll give you all the time you need. In the end I'll make sure you have fallen completely in love with me, too."

He kissed me again, and there was no hesitation this time in returning it. I kissed him while crying tears of regret for what I had done.

Kish watched the scene, his heart aching. There she was, kissing Ryou. He knew she loved him, too. It had been obvious when she'd cried after slapping him. Like a dagger to his heart, Kish gasped in pain. He teleported away, leaving the scene far behind.

He reappeared in a valley, many miles away. It was calm, tranquil. A stream interrupted the expanse of green, but seemed perfectly displayed. With a sigh, he plopped himself down next to it.

He didn't want to be mad at Ichigo. It wasn't her fault she'd fallen for Ryou. She had kept an almost constant connection with him. It would have been inevitable for it to happen. Sighing, he knew he needed to forgive her. If he stayed away, she'd completely fall in love with Ryou. If he went back, there was a chance he could apologize.

Making up his mind, he stood up and teleported to her room, waiting for her to come home.

"How is your ice cream, Ichigo?" Ryou asked me, after we had each eaten about half of our cones. He'd asked me to go out with him for a bit before he walked me home. Not knowing what to do, I agreed.

"It's good, thank you," I mumbled. We were walking through town, window shopping while we ate ice cream cones. It had honestly been so long since I'd gone out with anybody, it felt more awkward than anything. There was no telling how long Kish was going to be mad at me, and I had no idea what to do about it. Ryou seemed determined to make me fall for him, and I tried to let it work. Maybe part of me had always been in love with him. Maybe part of me was just attracted to him. Maybe I was just some two timing slut trying to get him on the rebound. Anymore, I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Yet here I was walking hand in hand with him as we examined the contents in the various shops.

After we'd finished our treats, he dragged me into one of the little boutiques. "What do you think of this?" he pointed out a bright pink evening gown. It was form fitting, had a single strap over the left shoulder, and a slit going down the right thigh to the floor. There was a diamond shaped cut over the bust. In all actuality, it was gorgeous, and Ryou had proven he had good taste by selecting it.

My eyes went wide as I marveled over the dress. "It's gorgeous..." I breathed.

Without a word he took it from the rack and held it up against me. Fingering the material, I knew he wanted me to go and try it on. Silently I did as he bid me to.

When I emerged from the dressing room, his mouth opened in wonder. "Ichigo... you're... you're so beautiful..." he could hardly speak.

I merely giggled, smiling for the first time since he'd spoken to me earlier that day.

"Thank you... it is a gorgeous dress. You have good taste, Ryou." I complimented.

He came up to me. "It's not the dress. You're beautiful, no matter what I've said in the past."

"The dress helps."

"Not in the least."

I put a pretend frown on my face. "Then this needs to go back on the rack."

"Do that and I'll force you to put it back on."

"Then you admit the dress helps!"

"I admit the dress suits you. Now enough about that, turn around." confused, I did as he asked.

With a quick motion he snapped the tag off the dress, miraculously without damaging the fabric at all. "What'd you do that for?!" I questioned, annoyed.

"Gotta pay for it somehow. Grab you're clothes, you can stay in that."

"Why?"

He grinned, mischieviously. "You'll see."

While I went back to the room to grab my clothing, he paid for the dress, and refused to hear of me paying him back for it. "Even if you don't fall for me, think of it as a gift from a friend, because I'll always be that."

We left the shop, and he led me to a short building. Outside a line of people were gathered, waiting to be allowed in. "One of the good things about being rich," he said as he led me to the front of the line, "is there's no waiting line for you." He flashed a badge at the bouncer, and we were immediately ushered inside, much to the displeasure of the people outside.

"I think I'd rather have waited. Those people weren't happy with us for doing that." I told him.

He shrugged. "Chances are they wouldn't be happy either way. If they haven't been allowed in yet, they aren't going to be allowed in at all. This is a membership only establishment."

"What kind of establishment?" I asked, but soon my question was answered by the room we walked into. There was a dancing floor loaded with couples having the time of their lives and several tables surrounding it. A bar was in the far side of the room. The sight of it worried me, slightly.

"Let's dance," he suggested. Gently, he took my hand, and led me to the floor. The music was loud and hurt my sensitive ears, but I tried to ignore it and focus on dancing. It was up beat, and required more dirty dancing than I'd have preferred. It did not take long before I asked to go.

Although disappointed, Ryou reluctantly agreed. We started to head for the exit, but never made it. A group of men surrounded us.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Ryou asked, politely though, cautiously.

One of the guys stepped forward. "Yeah, yous can givesh us the redhead." he spoke with a drunken drawl, and glared dangerously at me and Ryou.

Possessively, Ryou put an arm around my waist. "I'm afraid not, this girl's mine."

"Not anymore!" One of the other men stepped forward, swinging at Ryou. He pulled me with him out of the way. Without a word he grasped me closer to his side and lifted me up as he jumped over the next charging man. As we went on the descent, he propelled us off the back of another man. We landed on the far side of the group, closest to the door.

"Run," he whispered and pushed me forward. I took a step but turned around. He'd already turned to face the group. "Run and don't worry about me!" Without a backward glance, I did as he told.

With a harsh shove the door opened, and I flew through it. The bouncer barely stepped out of the way as I raced past him, never once stopping my flee until I made it home. Tears were running down my face once again, from exertion and worry. I could barely fumble with the lock as I tried to get in.

Once in, I nearly collapsed.

"Ichigo!" Kish came to me, worry in his eyes.

Instead of questioning why he was there, I merely struggled to say the two words he probably never wished me to say. "Help Ryou!"

- - - - -

Welp, that's it for now, but hopefully over vacation I can get more written up or ya! Sorry it took so long, and please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Well this only took how long to come out? Yep... sorry bout that. Lets just say life sucks, is hard as hell, and hurts more than being stabbed with a thousand knives or driving off a million cliffs. Yet we still keep living.

Disclaimer: No, TMM is not mine. If it was then being a manga-ka would be my job instead of assistant manager at a fast-food chain when I'm not busting my ass off at college.

Kish carried me as I caught my breath. We had yet to speak to each other about his sudden reappearance. Instead, he ran as I told him where to go. When we arrived, my heart nearly stopped. The line of people was gone. The bouncer was dead. Inside, there was no one left. Ryou was no where to be seen. Signs of the battle still littered the floor, to the broken chairs, to the blood on the ground.

I was let down, and merely stood there in shock. It had been not even half an hour since I'd been here, and now the place was in ruins.

"He's gone... they've taken Ryou..." I mumbled, barely able to believe it.

Without saying a word, Kish came up behind me and encircled his arms around my waist. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so jealous over nothing. We'll find him, Ichigo, I swear it." he teleported us out of there.

We ended up in front of the Mew Mew Cafe. Keiichiro answered the door with surprise, no doubt because of the late hour. 'ichigo? Oh, And Kish, you've returned? But where is Ryou, he was out with you, was he not?"

It seemed I would never cease to cry in front of everyone I cared for. The tears fell again, and I was unable to stop them.

"He's.. he's..." I couldn't even say it.

Kish finished for me. "They were at a dance club and were attacked. Ryou fought them off while Ichigo ran, and we can not find any trace of where he's been taken to."

Keiichiro took in a quick breath, and his face was overcome with worry. Calmly, but without speaking a word, he ushered us inside. Covering herself as she came, Zakuro appeared at the top of the stairs. "What is it, Keii?" she asked.

"Ryou's gone..." he muttered.

Zakuro rushed down the stairs and again a quick explanation was given to her about the dance club. Keiichiro seemed to be coming out of his shocked daze, and without a word he went to the secret room of the cafe where the main computer system was.

He tapped furiously at the keyboard without even looking at the screen, breaking through security clearances like they weren't even there. He eventually landed at a satalite image before he paused.

"This," he muttered, "will show us where Ryou is. Implanted in his collar is a tracking device, just for these emergencies. So long as that collar remains on his being, we'll be able to find him."

I sighed in relief. Kish noticed, but said nothing. Instead he watched the screen as it began to zoom in narrowing down the location. It beeped, and the title of the building became visible above a small dot.

Zakuro read it aloud. "Cloud 9 Motel."

"Sounds like a sex motel." Kish remarked.

Keiichiro pulled up a quick internet search. "It is. Famous for the ceilings which have been painted to resemble actual clouds, a smoky haze lingers on the floors and gives the illusion of being in the clouds while the occupants... you get the picture."

I nodded. "So where is it located?"

"Down by the pier, across from the Ferris wheel. It has an alternate sign during the daytime, you won't be able to find it before nightfall unless you know what to look for. It's a motel for the local mob and their many affairs, a hideout from their wives basically but meant to be attracting for the girls they bring there."

"I'm surprised they'd care." Kish snickered. "So more importantly, how do we get in?"

"That will be the hard part. One of the girls will need to play bait. Otherwise We'll never find the door."

"I'll do it." I immediately said.

Kish shook his head. "Too dangerous for you to do it alone."

"Then I'll do it, too," Zakuro replied.

Keiichiro was the one to shout "No!" at her. "Not a chance, love, you have something more important to be worrying about now than dangerous missions. Think of the baby."

"Baby?" I asked?

Zakuro blushed, looking down. She put a small hand on her lower stomach. "Yes."

I hugged her tightly around the shoulders. "Then definietly not for you. The others don't know?"

"No one outside this room besides Ryou. We'll announce it a week after the wedding, otherwise her career will be shot. They frown upon premarital anything."

"We still need someone else to go with Ichigo though. She can't do this alone."

"I'll call in the other Mew Mews. I believe it would be best to have either Mint or Pudding go. Lettuce, I'm afraid, is too clutsy for this mission."

We nodded in agreement.

"Mint would be best. She can get us both into the club. They were trying to take me before the fight started, so maybe Cloud 9 is where they were going to take me anyway. Either way, its worth a shot."

Kish nodded in grim agreement, looking me in the eyes with an expression saying _are you sure you want to do this?_

I nodded, looking more determined than I felt. We would rescue Ryou, no matter what.

KK, A little bit crappy but hey, I've been out of the writing bit for almost two years now. Give me some credit for finally getting back into the game. Hope you liked otherwise, and hopefully you can tell me some advice or critique or compliments or anything! Just please say something. Hell, someone be a smart-ass and just say 'something.' Could use a laugh.


End file.
